Ron's Misfortune
by sammiedathan
Summary: A tale about Ron's awkward and unlucky moments.
1. Ron's Time of The Month

**I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and its affiliation. I do not take profit in writing crazy stories.**

 **A/N: I said I would write another fic and I did, just as promised. Anyhow, if you don't have an account in fanfiction or tired of checking your mail every now and then (in my case I check it everyday) for updates or new fic from me, follow me on twitter. My twitter name is posted in my account. Only if you want to.**

* * *

Kim woke up suddenly when a throbbing pain hit her in her belly that too early lazy Saturday morning. She tried to ignore it at first, thinking that maybe it was just a warning sign from her monthly subscription and tried sleeping back again. But the more she tried; the pain increased its intensity. She tried to get off the bed as quick as possible but then strong arms were holding her down. She took a peek at the man who was sleeping soundly beside her. His arms were in a hug with her, his head was rested peacefully by her shoulder blade and his thighs were draped all over her. She was undeniably stuck in the strong grip of her unconscious oblivious boyfriend.

"Ron let go." She whispered carefully. Afraid to wake him, this was quiet ironic cause she was trying to wake him up. Ron had arrived at his apartment very late the previous night or should she say early morning of today because of his internship in one of the most prestigious restaurant in Paris. Ron made a protesting sound but eventually let go of her. She dashed out of the bedroom instantly.

There were a lot of things that Ron would willingly do for Kim. He had become her sidekick by default, he had jump off numerous infrastructures and wonders of nature. Swam the deepest oceans, faced his fears of monkeys and other stuff he couldn't recall. There were plenty adventures and mishaps the two of them shared but amidst all of those, nothing ever prepared him for this day. One of those things that he and almost all of the boyfriends in the world dreaded to do that would make them question their masculinity. Even his mother never did once ask him to do such unimaginable thing but that was because his mother never ran out of such things. While he on the other hand, well he never thought that he actually needed to stock up on such feminine needs.

He walked groggily towards the designated aisle for the merchandise he was told to or more like shoved out of bed and kicked out of the door to purchase. Ron being him obliged with no single complained for he knows that it was just futile to try and sleep back when you have a girlfriend who was having her first day of her time of the month. He yawned and stood in front of the shelf. His eyes almost went out of its socket when he found numerous and different products. He tilted his head and scratched it. One by one he read the labels of the different brands. There were brands like whisper, kotex, modess, always, stayfree, comfort, etc. To make things more complicated there were also categories like for regular flow, heavy flow, overnight, non-wings, with wings, net protected, cottony soft and etc.

Ron felt a little dizzy and overwhelmed at the early morning information overload. He was 100% thankful he wasn't born a female. He closed his eyes and sighed preparing himself for the mental battle of choosing the right pad for his girlfriend. He tried to remember those instances that he had accidentally found Kim's stash of pads. 'What were they again?' If it was up to him he would have called her to ask just what exactly to grab but then on Kim's haste of kicking him out of the apartment, he wasn't able to grab his cellphone nor was he able to wake Rufus to go with him.

"Can I help you sir?" came a woman's voice behind Ron. He turned around and saw a striking beautiful young woman who may or may not look around his age. Compare to her, he might looked like someone who got out of bed without looking at the mirror which was in reality his case.

"Yeah, I'm trying to buy a pad for my girlfriend."

"Well I'd recommend a tampon than a pad. It's far better." She grabbed a box of tampax and handed it to Ron.

"I'm pretty sure she said she wanted a pad not a tampon." He answered confused to the thousandth level.

"Trust me, I'm a woman. She wanted a tampon."

OoOoOo

"Whoa Ron, you look…"

"Horrible? I know. Just punch my purchase already Bailey."

"Someone's cranky today. Your girlfriend is in town I reckoned or are you finally cheating on her?" Bailey, a mid-twenties skinny guy asked as he scanned the tampons. Ever since Ron interned in one of the high class restaurants in Paris, he had gone grocery shopping in this one supermarket. And somehow he had become friends with Bailey.

"Unlike you Bailey I don't cheat." Ron stated in an annoyed tone.

"That would be 4.28 euro." Ron handed Bailey the exact amount and hastily grabbed his purchase. He hurriedly walked out of the supermarket and back to the apartment.

OoOoOo

Ron arrived at his apartment with an eerie type of silence welcome. He gulped hard; perhaps it was the sign of his incoming assassination by his own best friend/girlfriend. Ron scanned the living room, next the kitchen and found 0 Kim Possible. Next he went to the bedroom, tiptoeing because you do not disturb a menstruating female from her sleep. .DON'T. His eyebrows went into a furrow acknowledging that Kim wasn't there also.

"KP?" he finally called out and for a moment there was no response. "Kim?"

"In the bathroom Ron!" she shouted. He took note of the fact that the response was not a shout with annoyance but just a simple shout of declaring where she was. He went out of the bedroom and walked towards the bathroom. Ever the gentleman, Ron knocked at the door twice before Kim said he was welcomed to enter.

"I got the…thing you wanted." Ron blushed a little bit at his cowardice to mention the word tampon. Those words just don't come out from his mouth in a regular basis.

Kim was on the bathtub, her body heavily covered by the bubbles. (Thank goodness for Ron's sake.) She motioned Ron to come forward and hand her the goods. He knelt beside the tub and handed her the box. Ron was about to gloat with accomplishment when all of a sudden, Kim's expression changed from smiling to horrified to angry in a split second.

"Why would you buy this?!" her tone was accusing.

"That's what you wanted right?"

"No. I clearly told you to buy me a pad not a tampon! Ron, I don't use tampon."

"The woman in the aisle said that tampons are better." Ron replied innocently.

"And you trust her more than me, is that it?" her tone was rising. Her eyebrows were also raised and her arms were crossed against her chest. One more wrong sentence from Ron and he was surely going to get a kick in his butt.

"Of course not pfft, I was just stupid enough to…uhmm not read the label, yeah not read the label on the box properly. I'm going to exchange this with pads now." He blabbered, made countless hand motion before racing out of the bathroom. But before he was completely out, he remembered something. "Hey KP should I get the heavy flow, night, wing or without wings?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Two set, one for night and one for heavy flow, both with wings and preferably net."

"Can you say that again?"

"Argh…just get one pack that has wings."

OoOoOo

"Bought the wrong item Ron?"

"Shut up Bailey." Bailey chuckled as he made the exchange of product.

"Well Ron you need to buy more than this to come up with the exact amount of your original purchase. You lack 4.99 euro. So, want to buy some condoms?" It was a good thing that it was still too early for a lot of people or else Ron would have melted from embarrassment due to his good not so good friend Bailey. Ron grabbed something from the counter that had caught his peripheral vision.

"And 2 tablets of mefenamic acid."

"Now you owe me 1.15 euro."

"Here."

OoOoOo

"KP I'm back. I'm just going to place these pads in the bed, beside me." Ron murmured the last part.

Kim was only in her towel when she found Ron collapsed at the bed. His legs were dangling by the bedside, his right arm covering his eyes while the other rested on his stomach. He was down to a shirt and a pair of boxers she got for him last month he visited her in Hong Kong.

The guilt slowly crept on her. She knew that he was so tired from his night shift at the restaurant but then she just had to boss him around so early. She sighed, she was too lucky to have him by her side. In fact she didn't know what exactly did she do that warrants her title of being Ron Stoppable's best friend/ girlfriend. But whatever it was, she was 100% sure that she wasn't going to let him go because amidst all the food chain, the distance and other circumstances they were, is and going to face she knew that she was madly in love with him. Kim kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Kim opened the plastic and found 3 things that made Ron the winner of the best boyfriend award of a lifetime. One was the winged, heavy flow, net perforated pad. Second were her favorite chocolates. And lastly a medicine for dysmenorrhea or menstrual cramps/pains which she didn't ask him to buy nor did she thought he knew existed.

"You're the best Ron."

* * *

 **I'm a female so I know what I was talking about here. Nope this didn't happened to me cause I have zero love life. Also mefenamic acid is a generic name for one type of medicine for dysmenorrhea. My mother and sister who happens to be a nurse (both of them) told me about it. I don't take dysmenorrhea meds.**

 **Click the review button of what you think about the fic. Was Kim too bossy? Was Ron too wimpy? Just tell me before I say anything gross in public.**


	2. Ron the cheater?

**I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and its affiliation. I do not take profit in writing crazy stories.**

 **A/N: This is in no connection to the previous chapter. I posted it here because I hate starting a new fic every single time that I get an idea.**

 **Thank you for all the good people who reviewed the previous chapter. I love reading and knowing your opinion. It really made my day.**

* * *

Monique was devastated. She had just found out less than an hour ago that her current boyfriend, correction newest ex-boyfriend had just cheated on her. To make matters worse, the douche cheated with one of her closest friends in college. And to think that she wouldn't have found out if she didn't decided to surprise him in their 1st anniversary. He was by far the longest relationship she ever had in her lifetime.

"How could have they done that to me Kim? What did I ever do to deserve something like this?" she half ranted half cried to her girl best friend since highschool Kim Possible. The two girls were sitting at the Possible's couch

"The guy's a douche. You deserve someone better. You'll find someone better." Kim tried to reassure her friend.

"Easy for you to say, you hit the jackpot with Stoppable." Monique bitterly stated while trying to control the stream of tears that were falling from her eyes. Kim winced at Monique's statement. After numerous times of supporting Monique through her numerous heartbreaks, Kim learned that it was best not to mention her steady relationship. The girl has her way of making any guy appear like a complete jerk when she's in a state like this.

"Well I wouldn't say jackpot."

"You got that right girl friend." Monique said in between sniffs. She grabbed the glass of water that Kim had placed on the table earlier and drank it. Then she grabbed some fresh tissues from the box which was also placed at the table.

"I swear all guys are a douche, every single one of them. They just want to get under your pants and when that's done they find another girl to get under her pants. And the cycle repeats. Maybe I should…" Monique was still ranting when at the corner of Kim's eyes, she saw her brothers making their merry way towards the living room. Suddenly she patted Monique at the back and got her to cry on her shoulder so that she wouldn't be able to see her brothers approaching.

'GET OUT NOW' Kim mouthed at her brothers. They looked puzzled at first but upon seeing Monique who appears to be sobbing, they understood. They didn't want to be in the cross hairs when Monique was on her guys are jerk rage. So they ran to the nearest exit, the house door.

Ron didn't understand why, but he felt like nothing could ever go wrong today. He woke up earlier than usual, cooked breakfast for his whole family. He even had time to wash his car and drop off his mom and little Hanna at their mother and daughter summer ballet class. Currently he was driving back to his house. He looked at the digital clock of the car. It was almost 10 in the morning. When he arrived, he was going to take a bath and then go to his girlfriend's house.

Ron was confused when he saw Jim and Tim walking out the door that 10 in the morning. He spent too many hours at the Possible's that he had already carved the twins usual activities at his head.

"Hey guys, is Kim inside?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if you should go inside." Jim warned Ron as Tim elbowed him. "What was that for Tim?" They had their infamous little telepathy. And then both of them grinned.

"What Jim was saying was that you should go in. She had been waiting for you."

"Oh okay." Ron replied a little bit suspicious but decided to shrug it off. He was already by the door when Jim continued talking to him.

"Hey Ron can we borrow your car?"

"Yeah sure." Ron agreed without a second passed, fished his car keys on his pocket and tossed it to the twins. "Just remember to refuel it. You two still owe me gas money the last time."

"You're the best Ron." Ron smiled at them. They were practically his second family so it was no big deal for him to let the twins borrow the car every now and then. They were really careful with it and it didn't hurt that they would lend a helping hand in updating it in their spare time. When Ron entered the household, he was surprised to see Monique there. But due to him being clueless, he didn't managed to notice that Monique was indeed sobbing.

"Good morning ladies." He stated as he was approaching the couch.

"Oh here comes Mr. Jackpot." Monique said sarcastically. If looks could kill, Ron was pretty sure that he was being murdered right now at the hands of the sassy Monique. He felt like he just walked in a war zone. Not a good place to be.

"Exhibit A, Ron Stoppable. I bet even he had thought of cheating on you Kim, didn't you Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Admit it Stoppable. All guys are the same. When you finally got under Kim's pants you're going to cheat on her and go for the next available bimbo. Oh that's why you've been spending a lot time in Asia. You've been cheating on Kim with Yori isn't it?"

"Now hold…" Ron was about to retort when Monique cut him off.

"You should just dump him right now Kim before that ever happens."

"Monique" Kim tried to calm her friend down. This was the reason Kim didn't want any guy near a heartbroken Monique.

"What? You don't believe me Possible?" Kim sighed in defeat. You could always assure that when a girl is heartbroken she hears no reasoning at all. And Monique, she's one of those kinds.

"Come here Ron." When it was evident that Ron wasn't moving towards them Monique repeated her statement but this time with more stern. Ron walked in defeat. Whatever happiness it was that he had felt the moment he woke up had now vanished. This was the reason why the twins were acting suspicious. He mentally cursed. He'll get them back for this. But for now he just had to endure a give or take 1-3 hours of Monique ranting.

* * *

 **I would have made it longer but I ran out of rants. Anyhow, the review button is situated below, just click it to let me now what you think.**

 **-sammie out-**


	3. Ron's Car

**I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and its affiliation. I do not take profit in writing crazy stories.**

 **A/N: So this chapter is so short that I think some people would be disappointed.**

 **cybercoprsesnake: Thank you for the compliment, it meant a lot to me.**

 **CB73: Ron's been going all over the world to take culinary lessons. And yeah Ron would rather cheat on his games than on Kim.**

 **Jimmy1201: It's a bit too late for that warning now.**

 **Sentinel103: I had been walking the Earth for only 2 decades, so yes I am young. But I believe that I didn't grow up in a physically aggressive environment so its a factor.**

* * *

Ron was sweating bullets with the stare his wonderful girlfriend was giving him. One second ago they were both lying at the backseat of his car happily making out which was starting to escalate into more, then another second passed by he was shoved to the door so hard that he thought he might had developed a concussion. And by another second, Kim was holding a pair of brassiere that he reckoned was not hers since she was still obviously wearing hers.

"Who the hell did you do in this car Ron?" her tone was accusing and hurt. She couldn't be thinking that he could actually cheat on her, could she? He scratched the back of his head, a mannerism he couldn't outgrow whenever he was in trouble. And he was in a big trouble.

"I had never seen that piece of…"

"It's called a bra Ron, a bra." Kim interrupted.

"…breast protection equipment in my whole life. I swear." He held up both of his hands as if he was surrendering.

"And you absolutely think that I believe you?" there was that hurt tone again, nailing Ron at every part of his body. He placed a hand over Kim's cheek which she swatted away, violently. He sighed in defeat.

"I would never cheat on you Kim."

"Just take me home Ron." Bitterness was the prominent tone on that one. Ron was 100% sure that that level of bitterness was never used at him, at least not before now. He sighed again before tumbling his way towards the driver's seat.

The drive back to Middleton was painfully quiet. Every now and then, Ron would take a peek on the backseat. Kim was looking at the outside, silently crying out her broken heart. Ron mentally cursed, after all this years of knowing Kim he thought he would at least get the benefit of the doubt but somehow he was wrong. Is it possible that Kim doesn't trust him at all? Ron slammed his foot at the breaks which caused Kim to apply the first law of Newton.

"What gives Ron?!" Ron turned his head around so that he would be able to see Kim eye to eye instead of via mirror.

"I deserve the benefit of the doubt Kim."

"Just get me home Ron or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what? Punch me? Kim you could do that but first just hear me out okay." When Kim didn't responded, Ron took it as an opportunity to continue his defense. He loves Kim too much to screw up the most beautiful thing that ever happened to him.

"I'm not saying that you're jumping to conclusions but think for a moment. Most of the time I'm in a different country and unlike you, I don't take my car with me. I leave my car as well as my car keys to the dweebs. So maybe it's the tweebs girlfriend breast equipment." Kim raised one of her eyebrow in question.

"My little brothers don't have a girlfriend Ron." She spat that statement in a defensive manner. Ron snorted a little, as if he was in the right situation to laugh at something.

"Yeah right Kim."

"Are you suggesting that my little emphasize on the word little brothers are having sex to make matters worse, in your car?"

"I didn't say that. Look what I'm saying that your brothers are not as little as you would like to think. They're 16 Kim and a highschool senior which leads to having a 18 years old senior friends whom may or may not have borrowed my car and use it for a quickie. Plus I would never ever cheat on you. I love you too much to do that."

"Did you know how gross out I am at the notion that someone else is having sex in your car?"

"So we're okay now?" Kim sighed. Ron's theory was both plausible and possible.

"In one condition, you give the car to the dweebs."

"But I love this car."

"Not as much as you love me, right?" Ron paused for a moment.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you really want to keep your car Ron knowing that someone might have been doing God knows what inside?"

"I don't mind."

"But I mind Ron and the next time I find another undergarment in your car you'd be wishing you dead."

"As long as we're fine." Ron was about to reach in for a quick kiss when Kim's finger stopped him.

"I really don't want to get intimate with you in this car any longer. Let's just go home."

"But we're okay right?"

"Yes Ron we're okay you can give me a goodnight kiss at my house."

"Booyah."

* * *

 **This didn't turned out the way I though it would. The button that would make me happy is just located below. So please click it cause it won't take a lot of energy for anyone to do such.**

 **-sammie out-**


	4. Ron's Issues

**I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and its affiliation. I do not take profit in writing crazy stories.**

 **A/N: This chapter is a lot serious than the previous ones. A little heads up.**

 **CB73: Well, let's just hoped Ron had learned his lesson that time.**

 **cybercorpesnake: Trust me, Kim was upset of her outburst. And thanks for the compliment.**

 **Ken106348: I don't know what to make out of your review. Should I take it as a compliment?**

 **Jimmy1201: Ron has a backbone, he just doesn't prefer to show it. Well, a goodnight kiss was the best they could have especially with Mr. Dr. Possible in the vicinity.**

* * *

Ron was surfing the net when suddenly he received an email from Monique. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. It's not like Monique never sent him an email once in a while, it was just odd for some reason since it was entitled GOOD NEWS. Monique's emails to him usually consist of chain mails. Seeing no harm in opening the email, he clicked it.

His eyes almost went out of its socket when he read the contents of the said email. He read and reread it over and over again but the content didn't change. A small smile crept in his mouth, happy for the good news his friend had shared to him. He looked at the clock at his computer screen. It was scheduled at Hong Kong's time zone. It read 8:00 pm, which means that his girlfriend was going to Skype him any second now. He almost laughed when Kim indeed called him not a second passed. When he answered the call, his eardrums almost broke due to Kim's siren loud shriek.

"Did you read it? I can't believe it! I'm so happy for Monique! We should fly out back to the state first thing tomorrow." Kim was jumping up and down, making quite a ruckus in her apartment. It was a good thing that Kim was in Hong Kong and he in India or he would have been squashed with all her energy right now.

"Well Good Evening to you too KP."

"I can't believe it Ron! Monique's engage!"

"Yeah, I just read the email she sent me." After Ron said that, Kim sighed and sat at her chair. Kim twirled her chair. "What's wrong?" Ron asked a little bit concerned at the sudden change of mood.

"It's just that I never thought Monique would beat me into it, you know."

"What exactly?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Getting engage silly. I just thought that we would have been married by the time Monique got engaged." Ron almost choked in his own saliva as he heard Kim's statement. He went stiff, his heartbeat was racing. And he swore his eyes almost went out of its socket.

Married, the word haven't even crossed Ron's mind at his age. They were both young, Kim and him only 22. Kim was still in college and he was still studying world culinary. They haven't even discuss it. don't get him wrong, Ron do want to get married to Kim but right now was not the best time. In the future, yes he would ask her maybe when they turn 25 and up but not 30.

Kim might have noticed the tense reaction he was having because she was eyeing him curiously.

"Would you look at the time? I need to get going to the restaurant or I'll be late for my shift. Catch you later KP."

"Oh okay, I needed to study anyway. I love you." He could hear the disappointment in her tone but he shoved it for the meantime. He just wanted to get out of Kim's line of sight at the moment and breath, do a little thinking.

"Yeah sure." Ron replied hastily and closed the video call. He turned off the computer and launched himself at the bed. Lying at the bed, he sighed deeply. What was he supposed to do now?

OoOoOo

Ron was down to his 5th shot of tequila that evening. His only company was his coworker Anshuman. Anshuman was an Indian chef in his mid-thirties and was happily single. Also he was his drinking buddy.

"So what is your problem?" Anshuman questioned in his thick Indian accent. Ron didn't answer. He just signaled the bartender for another shot of tequila. Of course, Ron knew that drinking alcohol was not going to solve his problems or should he just call it cowardice. If he thinks for a second, getting engaged was the next logical step to do. But that was it, he didn't want to be engage because it was the logical thing to do. He wanted to be engage and get married to Kim because he wanted to. And right now, he wasn't ready for that.

"Monique is getting married to her boyfriend for I don't know 4 months."

"So you're drinking because you realized that you love Monique and you don't want her to get married with another man?"

"What?! No dude! I'm drinking because of what Kim had said." Anshuman eyed him inquiringly. Ron sighed and drank another shot. "She said that she thought we would have been married by the time Monique got engaged." Ron spit out a slight displeased chuckle at the end.

"Oh your girlfriend is thinking about marriage now and you're spooked."

"Who wouldn't?" Ron defended himself along with some flying set of arms. The bartender walked towards the two men since once again Ron had called upon him. Anshuman stopped the bartender from pouring another shot of tequila for his drunken friend. He shooed the bartender away and told him not to give them another round even if Ron was to make a fuss.

Ron was grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled at it. it had been a week since he last talked to Kim. And the last time they talked, he had suddenly run out of her at the mention of married. He was 100% sure that his girlfriend was pissed off at him right now. No, pissed off was way down stating it.

"Just tell her."

"Yeah right and end up like you. 5 years of trying to woo back your ex-girlfriend because the moment she left you was the time you realized that you wanted to marry her. No thanks." Ron rested his chin at his hands which was also resting at the isle bar.

"She's not going to leave you Ron trust me. Even from the start you knew that your girlfriend is a keeper. Me? I was a douche to my ex. Heck I even laughed in her face at her mentioning the word marriage. It makes a lot of difference. Girls love an honest man. Just don't tell her she's getting fat even if it was true." The two men laughed at the last sentence.

OoOoOo

Ron was barely making his way towards his apartment. Every now and then, he would trip into something that was in his path. He was shocked to find himself at the door unscratched. When he opened the door, he was even more surprised to see Kim sitting by the couch. He muttered a curse in his head.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you call me?" Ron asked as he made his way inside.

"I would have told you if you stopped ignoring my calls or my texts or Wade. Have you been drinking?" She was concern; he could tell just by the way she was asking. "What's going on Ron?"

"Kim I'm tired and you are too. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

"No Ron you're not tired, you're just drunk. Tell me."

"KP, just drop it!" He raised his voice at her. He was annoyed. He was pissed. He was feeling all sorts of emotion. He was feeling helpless.

"You know of all the years I've known you, you never did once raise your voice at me Ron."

"Yeah and of all the years I've known you, you had raised your voice at me numerous of times." He replied bitterly. It was the alcohol talking of course. But don't they say that what you do and what you say when you're drunk is what you subconsciously want?

"Do you want to break up?" He turned around and for the first time that evening, he stared at her. For the first time since they had been together, he never saw her as fragile as this because of him. Also in there 5 years of relationship, it was the first time she ever suggested such notion.

"No KP, I don't want to break up. I just don't want to get married right now."

"Wait, married? Ron, its Monique who got engaged not us."

"Exactly Kim, Monique got engaged not us!" By now Ron was pacing back and forth at the living room. His hands were flying all over the place. "You practically told me that you wanted to get married. I'm not ready for that Kim. In the future yes I want to get married to you but not right now. It scared the hell out of me. I'm not even a chef yet. I hadn't built us a house…." Ron was interrupted with his rant when Kim shut him up with her lips. When they broke the lip contact, Ron was confused.

"And here I thought you were trying to get rid of me."

"Huh?"

"Look Ron, I was just saying stuff. I didn't mean to scare you. Yes, I am a little envious of Monique being engaged and all that but I won't pressure you into doing things you aren't ready for. I don't want to get engaged just because I wanted to. I want you to want getting engaged to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah Stoppable."

"I love you."

"Yeah sure" they both smile as their misunderstanding was fixed.

* * *

 **Did you guys know that I'm a psychic? That's exactly why you are going to press that little button below. :D**


	5. Ron's Loss

**I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and its affiliation. I do not take profit in writing crazy stories.**

 **A/N: Hello! Yes I'm still alive if you're wondering. Fair warning, this chapter is more serious than the previous ones.**

 **cybercorpesnake: I find that it's good to write serious chapters once in a while. Thank you for the positive feedback. And I'll note it in mind the hollow and fake calls for future chapters.**

 **CB73: That side of Ron was actually what I was aiming to tackle. Glad you liked it.**

 **Captainkodak1: Thank you for the heart fluttering review. And I'll try to live up to your expectations.**

 **anon: Thank you very much.**

* * *

"Would it kill you to butt out of my f***ing business Kim?! Just because you're my girlfriend, doesn't mean that you could stick your nose to whatever I do with my life. I'm not some child you're babysitting!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. His face was crimson red, heart beating fast and both fist were clenched. Never did in his entire life was he ever this angry, especially towards Kim. He couldn't even remember why he was yelling at her in the first place or was it really her that made him this angry.

He kept on glaring at Kim, daring her to physically hurt him. He needed to feel pain in order to feel alive again. He didn't care if it was a punch, a kick on the shin or better at the groin. Heck even a simple slap would deem unsatisfactory but it would have to do if it was the only thing she could do to him. But the moment he laid his eyes on hers, he could only seethe sympathy from her which made his blood boil even more.

"You're like this pesky itch I can't get rid of no matter what I do. And when I do you just come back every single time." Ron emphasized each word at his last statement. By this time Kim was starting to shake. Not from being hurt but by her rage. If he felt like this in the first place, what was the point of being with him anymore? Before she could stop herself, she had already slapped him. Not once, not twice but four times.

"Just because you're hurting doesn't mean you could say mean things. I'm trying Ron. I'm trying to move on for us because his death is not the end!"

"HIS DEATH IS YOUR FAULT!" he accused with a point of a finger. Kim's eyes grew, her breathing halted for a second. His statement hurt like hell. Suddenly, her eyes got teary. Ron averted his gaze, afraid to see the emotional pain that he had just afflicted to the supposed girl he love with all his being.

"Do you really believe that Ron?" her voice was defeated and deflated. "Hmmph, what am I saying of course you do. People always says that they don't mean what they say when they are angry but in truth they really do." She bit her lower lip; determine not to let a tear drop from her eyes.

Kim barely made her way out of the staircase that lead to Ron's attic room when she crossed paths with Mrs. Stoppable. She silently sniffed and wiped the several tears that had fallen through her eyes during her walk at the stairs. She saw the older woman sighed heavily, walked her way towards her and opened her arms for a hug. Before she could protest, Mrs. Stoppable had already enveloped her into a tight hug. And before Kim could do anything, the tears poured out like a heavy rain.

"I'll talk to him."

"His just hurting Mrs. S." she defended Ron.

"We all are. And it's not your fault, remember that Kimberly."

OoOoOo

Ron sat at the window frame and watched the moon and the stars shine brightly to the world below. The breeze was cold and rough but still refreshing. Ron lifted his feet and hugged his knees. He averted his gaze to the quiet and peaceful neighborhood of Middleton and sighed as a result. His thoughts wandered at the events yesterday in the funeral.

 _Ron sat all alone at the grass of his backyard besides the grave of what was once known as his best buddy, his comrade, his pet, his Rufus. The tears though already dried from the wind were still evident in his face. Kim had tried to be at his side but had been driven away due to his anger to the world in general. The two almost made a scene in front of everyone. Well it was mostly Ron's fault if Kim hadn't backed down. And since that little incident, no one dared to go near him. As the afternoon progress, darkness enveloped the bright sky. It appeared to be mirroring the emotions that Ron had been feeling._

 _Ron liked the feeling of the rain pouring at his skin. He never knew when he started liking the cold, but he did. He looked at the skies when suddenly the pouring rain stopped touching his skin. An umbrella appeared instead of the dark skies. Ron expected it to be Kim but was a little disappointed to know that it was Felix instead._

 _"Just because you lost Rufus doesn't mean that you have to push everyone away." Ron stared at Felix in confusion. He wasn't trying to push everyone away. He was just; he doesn't even know what he was doing. He was lost and hurt._

"It's not like I'm deliberately pushing her away. But everytime I see her, I get angry. It's not her fault, I know that." Ron sighed and slumped even more, burying his face between his legs. "I'm used to having you around all the time Rufus." He stated glancing at his side, expecting that his little naked mole rat was there listening intently. But alas what life was taken could never return even if how much you beg for the almighty for that particular life to return.

Ron bit his lower lip so hard that he tasted the blood running from it. Every single thing that he sees would always remind him of Rufus. And it hurt even more. He always thought that Rufus would be his best man on his future wedding day with Kim. He dreamed that he would be there slapping him whenever he panicked the moment Kim was going to give birth for their first child. He foresaw a future where Rufus would babysit their children for their Friday date night. But all of that was just a lie, a future that could never transpire. Who could ever do such things for him? Who could ever replace the shoes that Rufus had left in his life?

"I just miss you so much Rufus."

OoOoOo

Ron stood by the Possible's front door hesitating to ring the doorbell. As soon as he woke up that morning, the first thing he did was run towards the said house. His hair was still unruly. He was still wearing the pj's that he wore the night prior. And his shirt was nowhere within his person to be seen. He had burned the candle the night before then as a result he woke up in the middle of the day. He did not know what impulse he got but he just shot up straight from the bed with the need to talk to Kim right away. He just hoped that she was willing to grant him an audience.

As he was about to rang the doorbell, the door opened revealing Mrs. Dr. Possible with her lab coat on.

"Oh Ronald, you look like you just got out of bed."

"Mrs. Dr. P, I know you must felt resentment against me right now for how I acted towards Kim recently but I ask permission from you to let me talk to her right now." The doctor made a face. In a second, she slapped the wrecked boy at the cheek.

"That won't pay for the countless times Kim had cried due to you but that will have to do for now. I know you're a nice kid Ronald. I should know I practically raised you half the time." Ron looked at his feet, guilt invading his bloodstream.

"I deserve more than that."

"Kimmie's at her room, packing." He gazed at the older woman in awe. Why was Kim packing? "She needs to go back to school already."

Kim was busy folding her clothes when Ron had entered the room. She was facing the window so she hadn't seen him enter the vicinity. At the age of 24, Kim's sixth sense had already heightened to certain levels that only part time heroes could attain. So she turned her back and welcomed the sudden presence of her boyfriend.

They stared at each other for who knows how long. Ron was busy formulating the right words to say while Kim was just plain dumbfounded. With the time that she had stared at him, she took notice of the small details she hadn't caught for the past days. His posture slumped more. The bags under his eyes were heavier. He was paler than usual and his ribs were even more prominent. She also noted in her mind that he just got out of bed.

"Do you need help?" he spoke first. How long was it that she had heard his caring voice? Was it a week ago? Before Rufus had died due to old age?

"Aren't you cold?" she asked. He put a hand on his chin, covering some part of his mouth in the process. He toyed with his face with the use of the said hand while his other hand was pinching the skin of his leg. He removed the hand from his face, placed it at his side and clenched his fist. He kept on inhaling and exhaling deeply in the process. He knew what it was that he wanted to say. He just didn't know how to say it. "Ron?" with the mention of his name, his eyes began to water.

"Don't leave me Kim." His tone was inching to beg.

"I need to go back to school Ron." She reasoned.

"That's not what I meant Kim. I love you. I want to marry you someday. I'm not trying to push you away. But everytime I see you, I'm reminded of Rufus. His death was never your fault. He died of old age. I just needed to blame someone other than me and you were just there. I…" the tears were starting to fall. No matter how quick he was to wipe it all away, gravity was always faster than him.

"Ron" the sympathetic voice of Kim made him cried even more.

"I miss him Kim." Kim ran towards him and enveloped him in an embraced that was just tight enough for comfort. He rested his head on her shoulders and she patted the back of his head.

"I'm not leaving you. We will get through this, together." He lifted his head then gazed at her. Though his face was wet from tears, Kim didn't hesitate to offer him a reassuring kiss. "You'll never get rid of me Stoppable, no matter how many mean things you say because I only see a future with you. And we will be happy for that is what Rufus wants."

* * *

I felt like I hadn't given Rufus his due moment ever since I started writing KP fics so I wrote this. Anyway tell me what you think, because it's really hard to read your mind. The button is just below.


	6. Ron the Green Eyed

**I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and its affiliation. I'll be sued if I take profit on this random stories.**

 **A/N: Yow (waves hand). Could you guys and gals do me a great favor? Could you go to wattpad and search my username sammiedathan. Then click at my only story entitled COMPLICATION. Thank you very much.**

 **I would like to thank those people who left a review at the previous chapter namely;**

 **CB73**

 **cybercorpesnake**

 **You three had put a smile on my face. Thank you very much.**

* * *

No one ever said that long distance relationship was easy. No, most people would run away from that type of relationship. Most people would fall into temptation. It doesn't matter when or how. For Ron, temptation could be found anywhere in any type or form. It was a fact that he wasn't the 'hottie' but girls in college are way different from back in high school. They like the goofy, funny type now. Though it didn't matter much to him since he was still as clueless as anyone could get when it comes to girls and their way of flirting.

Kim on the other hand, well she had been the 'catch' since day 1. She understands the male species more than she would ever let him know. It wasn't like he didn't trust her. He just didn't trust guys being around her. He knows what human with a high level of testosterone would do to get what they want. So it was understandable for him to be agitated upon seeing at the computer screen that male friend of Kim called Richard sitting by Kim's side.

They were working on something for their whatchacallit subject while he tried to avert his focus on the recipe book in front of him. However with every giggle that would come from his girlfriend, his eyes would involuntarily twitch. Ron was not the jealous type but he was man enough to admit that he was indeed jealous of this Richard guy. For the first time in his existence, Ron was able to hate someone who he didn't even know personally.

OoOoOo

"Ron, do you remember Richard?" Ron's ears felt like burning. How dare that name be mentioned by the lips of his Kimberly Anne Possible. What grave sin did he do for such a person to exist in his life?

Ron groaned in a bare whisper, whether Kim heard him or not he didn't know nor did he cared. He threw the ball he was playing with in the air. He was lying at his bed, with his legs touching the sturdy headboard. The laptop which showed a video call with the aforementioned girl was placed at the bedside table. His bedroom was filled with the noise of the game sound effects that Rufus was playing.

"He told me that you looked jealous yesterday." The ball dropped at his face. And he sat upright in one swift motion. That stupid jerk!

"Pfft, me? No…why would…no." he denied with all his might. It might have been true but he wasn't going to let that Richard guy read him like they were the best pals in the world.

"Are you sure?" That stupid, know-it-all jerk!

"Did I look jealous to you?"

"Hmmmph, I don't know. I wasn't looking." She shrugged her shoulders to emphasize her point.

"Trust me KP, I wasn't jealous."

"100% sure?"

"I mean why would I be jealous. Sure he's more handsome or more buff or the fact that he constantly hang out with you…"

"You're cute Ron." Oh, there was that line. He knew what she meant by that. She always says that whenever she know that he was being jealous over trivial things.

"Kim, I was not jealous in any way." He swore into his heart and hoped to die. There was a sudden change of mood at the other line of the video call. Kim's hands were crossed at her chest, her eyebrows were raised. Her mouth was in the slightest frown.

"JERK!" he saw Kim shutting her laptop to a close, then into pitch dark. He tried to stop her by mentioning her name but alas his effort was only futile. Why was he the jerk now?

OoOoOo

Ron's shift had ended several minutes ago. He still had his apron on when he fished his phone at the pocket of his backpack. Upon unlocking the said item, he dialed 2. With just 2 rings, the call had been answered.

"My shift just ended. How about you KP?"

"Richard and I are going to get our morning coffee." Every single time. It was like the two were inseparable. That was supposed to be them, Kim and Ron.

"Ron did you heard me?"

"Huh?"

"I said I need to go. I'd call you later ok?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"Yeah, you too." He slumped slightly since he was still standing. Rufus, sensing that there was something bothering his owner, ran to Ron's shoulder and patted the poor guy at his cheek. Ron threw the phone back at his bag. By now, he was sure that he despised that Richard. If only he could dispose of him forever. Damn that Richard.

OoOoOo

Ron was angry or at least he was trying to get angry at Kim who moments ago told him that Richard was gay. Their conversation went a little this way:

 _The young couple was walking along the street of Taiwan in the cold night of the last day of November. Ron's left hand was stored at his side pocket while his other hand was intertwined Kim's won left hand. Their hands would sway back and forth in a great angle like the way they used to when they were still small children. The two's playfulness had never left them._

 _"Richard wants to meet you." And the moment was ruined by the mention of that dreaded name._

 _"There goes that name again." Ron let go of Kim's hand and halted. He distanced himself from the young heroine (not the drug)._

 _"Whenever you're in Hong Kong all you could ever talk about is Richard this, Richard that. Then you're here in Taiwan and I could still hear Richard from you. I know I told you before that I wasn't jealous but Kim I was lying. I am jealous of him so please…" He was interrupted with Kim's hand covering his mouth. A smile was plastered at her face. Every little inch of her was smiling and he didn't know how to interpret that._

 _"You're cute Ron." She removed her hand from his mouth and replaced it with her lips._

 _"Don't worry, Richard's gay. He has a boyfriend."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

 _"Because you, Ronald Stoppable is too much cute when you get jealous."_

 _"Did you plan to make me jealous KP?"_

 _"You're cute when you're jealous." Ron rolled his eyes._

 _"Sure, a guy is cute whenever he is jealous but when a girl is jealous it's like world war III."_

 _"Don't call me cute." He threw a little tantrum and walked ahead of his girlfriend._

Now, Ron was sitting at his study table attempting to read the procedure of a particular recipe. He was playing with his pen. Letting it run along his fingers.

"Are you still angry at me?" he rotated his upper body in a 90 degree angle just so he could manage to gaze at her.

"Could you at least give me an hour to throw a tantrum?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"But you better hurry up Stoppable-san cause I'll be waiting at the bedroom…" Kim walked towards him. She bent a little bit so that her mouth was placed in line with his ears. "…naked." She was gone as fast as his blood supply rushing down to his groin area.

"Damn you Richard." He licked his lower lip, closed the book and ran towards his bedroom.

* * *

 **I missed the opening of the movie A Second Chance because I had to write this chapter so you better leave a review or else. (It's not because I don't have money or anything.)**


	7. Ron's Competition

I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and its affiliation.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! (A Greeting 6 days late.)

A long time aye? Yeah sorry for that, my phone got stolen while I was riding the jeepney one morning. And eversince that day of December 10, 2015 i Had been delaying my writing time. I loved that phone. Anyhow;

CB73: Yes, we the girls are very devious especially if we put our minds to it.

Jimmy1201: I never meant it that way but you're right. You my dear reader are observant.

cybercorpesnake: I always wanted Kim to be a little playful with Ron. I know she only means a harmless playfulness. It's a Filipino Movie (yes I'm Filipino). They said it's a nice movie, i still hadn't seen it even now. Too devastated by my phone being stolen.

* * *

"Come on Kimberly, please." Richard was literally begging on his knees while holding one of the aforementioned girl's hands. He was not one to beg but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Besides he reckoned could do a little squashing once in a while.

"I don't know Richard. I'm not sure Ron would want to do that." Kim replied, trying to get her hands from Richard's tight grip. From a bystander and passing by point of view, it might seem that Richard was begging for her hand in marriage, if not for the fact that Richard cross dresses. But still that didn't stop some people who've got nothing else to do to give them a stinky eye.

"Kimberly I wouldn't be asking you this huge favor if it's not a big deal. But we're talking about life or death situation." He was exaggerating, they both knew it. Kim didn't hide the fact that she rolled her eye from her good friend.

"If my jerk of an ex didn't break up with me the last minute then I would have had someone to send to the competition. Your boyfriend is my only good option. So please Kimberly Anne Possible." Richard had pleaded for the umpteenth time that day which made Kim sighed in defeat. Yes, you've read it right. Kim admitted defeat.

"I'll see what I can do." She fished the Kimmunicator from her backpack and pressed for direct transmission to Ron. In doing so, Richard had finally got up from all his kneeling and sat beside Kim. Kim had noted that his smile almost reached both his ears. She just hoped that Ron would agree in doing Richard a favor.

When the line connected, the screen flashed a half-naked Ron wearing only a pair of boxers on his bed. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting the time zone difference. Ron was currently in the Middle East for his Around the World Culinary Studies. If you ask her, he was enjoying the around the world part too much.

"Mornin KP." Ron tried to stifle a yawn but the yawn eventually won.

"Sorry to wake you so early Ron but Richard wants to ask you a favor." Ron might have been still half asleep but he can't help to cock an eyebrow. Somehow a sentence comprising of Richard and favor didn't sounded too good for his ears.

OoOoOo

"F*CK ME!" Ron cursed at the top of his lungs as he felt the skin of his armpit being torn from his muscles. He breathed heavily, and closed his eyes. If getting waxed was this painful, he wandered why women from all ages and races still undergo to this type of pain just to feel beautiful.

"I would do that if you're girlfriend isn't here." Richard responded with his (Ron) profanity.

"SHUT U…B*TCH!" this time the burning sensation of having his skin being pulled from his muscles came from his legs.

"Sorry Ron." Kim apologized as she gathered another waxing strip from the tray.

"No, I'm sor…DAMN!" Richard tore another strip from his armpit.

"Oh stop being a baby. You still have to practice walking on the killer heels."

"Kill me no – GAH!"

OoOoOo

Ron admits, for the first time since arriving in Hong Kong he felt relaxed. He was being prep at the salon. He was sitting comfortably at the salon chair as someone manicured and pedicured him. He also has someone doing him a facial. If someone from highschool could have seen him right now, he would have been ridiculed and laughed at. It was a good thing that the only two people that know him within the vicinity of the saloon was his girlfriend Kim and her friend Richard who were also getting some make-over.

"Remind me again why I have to enter this Ms. Gay Pageant?'

"It's not Ms. Gay. It's Ms. Wannabe Gay."

"The difference being?" Ron asked again.

"Only straight guys are allowed to enter."

"But isn't that insulting?" it was Kim who asked.

"You would think, but not really. It's fun watching straight guys try to walk that killer heels and fail miserably." Richard stated with a little amusement in his tone. Ron shuddered at that, he wasn't ready for that killer heels.

"You're right, it would be fun." Kim agreed much to Ron's annoyance.

OoOoOo

Ron stared at the mirror, awestruck. He got to hand it to Richard, he really didn't think that he (Richard) could make him (Ron) look like a decent female but looking at himself now. Sure if he wasn't staring at himself he still wouldn't date himself. Who would when you're dating Kim Possible? But he reckoned he could make some girls Ron for their money.

"Now if I you didn't have a girlfriend, I would date you." Richard had stated as he also stared at Ron's reflection.

"Real funny 'chard." Ron rolled his eyes but somehow he blushed a little at the complement which was weird. Ron finally took notice at the busybodies going about their business. Sure he watched pageants every once in a while mostly because of the swimsuit competition like most of the straight male population but he didn't know that everything was this havoc backstage.

"You look cute babe." Kim complimented her boyfriend which made him turn around so that he would be facing her. This time he didn't fought the blush that crept on his face. It was such an ego booster for him to be still called cute by his girlfriend even if he looked like a female now. Though he can't help but act like a real female.

"Are you sure? Don't I look fat with this dress? I feel fat."

"You're fine Ron. You're thin. In fact you look thinner than I do in that dress."

"I do, don't I?"

"You know you're not supposed to agree." Kim crossed her arms in her chest, an eyebrow raised.

"I was only kidding Kim." He tried to wrap his arms around her waist but was stopped by Richard.

"Oh no! You two lovebirds aren't ruining the make-up I worked so hard on. Best be on your way Kimberly if you want to tape the program."

"Fine" Kim walked out of the dressing room, but not before giving Ron a peck on the cheeks and sticking a tongue out at Richard.

"She's not really taping this, is she?" Instead of answering, Richard just gave him a look that made him scowl back in his seat. There was silence between them as Richard put the final touches of Ron's wig. And Ron felt a little awkward about it though the room was still filled with shouts from the other competitors and their mentors. Yet small talk was not his forte, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Forget about dating you, I would do you anytime Ron."

"Are you sure you're gay Richard?"

"The real question here Ron is, are you sure you're not gay?"

OoOoOo

Ron was breathing hard. He could see a huge crowd in front of him and God he was never good with huge crowds. It was a good thing that he wasn't wearing pants. The downside was walking properly with these damn killer heels. Why would women keep on wearing these things? He just don't understand women's logic of beauty.

"And now we call for the last contestant. Candidate number 8, Ms. Rachel Stoppable." It took a couple of seconds before the name registered on Ron's mind. 'Shot they just called me' Ron slowly made his walk to the center stage. When he was at his destination, he placed his right hand at his right waist and leaned to the right. 'Come on Ron you could do this, just like Richard thought you'.

"Good evening Ms. Rachel." The host made a tiny conversation which he replied with the same greeting. As he was greeting, he was scanning the crowd for her girlfriend. his nerves settles a little bit at the sight of his red headed cheerleader.

"How are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"Well I hope the best for you as you answer this question from Ms. Araco." Ron noted that the judge who was called was a real woman.

"Good evening."

"Good evening."

"Your question is…"

OoOoO

Kim was hugging Ron tight as he tried desperately to keep his balance while Richard stood at the sides. When she finally let go of him, he started apologizing.

"It's ok Ronald. It's not like you have been training for this. Thank you for doing me a favor."

"You're welcome. Any friend of Kim is also my friend." The two men shook hands. Richard and Ron might not have start at the right foot but Ron could get past that. Though he had to undergo the excruciating experience of being waxed and walking that goddamn killer heels first.

* * *

It's 2016 already, so all of you should be doing a new year's resolution. Didn't you put it in your resolution to ALWAYS leave a review? Of course you did! You can't possibly be insinuating that I was making that up. Review button is below.


	8. Ron's Question

**I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and it's affiliation.**

 **A/N: Happy(?) First Sunday of Lent. This chapter may not seem a misfortune or misadventure but I find it fun to write about Ron's insecurities and the like.**

 **CB73: Of course he wouldn't. Who would?**

 **Bookfisher: Seriously do you think Ron looked fat? Hahahah**

 **Jimmy1201: The question? Hmmph, there was a reason why I didn't write that part. But I can tell you one thing, Ron absolutely messed it up with all his stuttering and blabbering incoherent thoughts and let's not forget his tendency to hyperventilate. Though Kim (and Richard) is still proud of him no matter what.**

* * *

February 14 of 2016, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and busy bodies where well busy. Amidst the ongoing businesses that the people usually tend to, there was a particular building in Middleton that was horrifyingly busy. Inside the said building, in the middle of the aisle a late 30s woman was barking instruction sometimes to the earpiece she had or face to face. With her every command, the flowers, the decorations, the red carpet and the instruments were placed in an orderly fashion. She was well known for this. She'd be damned if she can't get this place into her customers satisfaction. But enough of that, our story doesn't revolved around that nameless woman. Or to whatever she and her crew were doing. Our story lies behind the curtain. Well not really behind the curtain but 3 hours before the big event.

Ron stared at the mirror and into the crooked tie he was now sporting. He always knew there was a reason he seldom wears a tie, or any formal wear for that matter. He untied the thing for what felt like the millionth time that day then sighed. _Where was Rufus when he needed that naked mole rat the most?'_ As he was about to redo the tie, he heard the door slowly creak open. He was hoping that it would be Rufus.

"Any luck with your tie?" the voice made Ron looked back instantly. He cocked an eyebrow. They weren't supposed to see each other before the event right? Isn't that the rules? "Let me give you a hand." The owner of the voice offered. Without even waiting for him to respond, she made her way towards him and placed her hands on his tie. Since his hands were still on his tie, her hands ended up atop his. It took him a couple of seconds before finally letting go of the tie. And when he did, a sigh escaped his mouth.

"I'm not allowed to see you until the start of the wedding KP."

"Hmmph" she was too focused with the tie.

"I'm serious KP." His hands found hers yet again. That gesture made her look up. The exasperated look on Ron's face made Kim smirk. He really has no idea of those pre-wedding practices.

"Ron we're not the ones getting married. That only applies to the bride and groom." A confused look took over Ron's expression.

"But Monique told me that we'd be giving bad omen to her marriage if we saw each other." It was Kim's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"And there was a good reason why I told you that. Now if you'll excuse me Ron, I actually need my maid of honor." Monique came into the picture looking in between of pissed and anxious. She was standing by the door, hands on her waist and dressed in a long white wedding gown. It was strapless; see through from her cleavage to the tip of the sternum. There were numerous complicated designs that Ron can't even name. All he knew was Monique looked stunning and very…Monique. Of course the gown was her design.

"Wow Mon, you look stunning." He complimented the bride because she really did and maybe because he didn't want to get in trouble even if it was Kim who went to see him in the first place. Sometimes he just cursed his charms.

"Quit drooling on the bride when your girlfriend is standing beside you Stoppable." Kim stated in a mock serious tone still facing Ron. Ron flinched then gazed back down at his girlfriend. Don't take him wrong, he did want to compliment Kim but the dress she was wearing was just…hideous.

"But of course my girlfriend looks more stunning?" He flinched even more as his statement sounded like a question. No erase that, it was a question. That made him earned two eye roll both from the bride and Kim.

"I'll see you later." Kim said as she pulled Ron into a quick kiss on the lips. She gave him a sheepish smile before walking towards the annoyed bride.

"I'll check on the groom then."

OoOoOo

Ron found the groom, Chris sitting by the far corner of the room he had just entered. Chris was a 25 year old Filipino-American. He has a black hair, dark brown eyes and a height that rivals Ron's. Ron had to clear his throat as he approached the man. When he did take notice of the blonde man's presence, he gave Ron a genuine smile.

"You okay?"

"A little nervous but otherwise I'm thrilled." The way Chris' eyes sparkle at that comment made Ron envious a little bit. Someday he would be the one saying those same words. Well not really exact same words.

"How did you know that you wanted to marry Monique?" The question both shocked the two male. Chris' eyes doubled in size while Ron stumbled on his words to take back his question. But Chris dismissed Ron's futile attempt. Just as Ron thought he was crossing some line, Chris actually contemplated on the question. For a couple of minutes his eyebrows knit together.

"I prayed for her."

"But how did you know that she was the one you had prayed for?"

"Because I love her, she loves me. My family loves her, and I want her family to love me too."

"But there are more factors than love. How about money? What if it doesn't work? What if you'd end up losing yourself? Or worse end up hating each other?" Ron started babbling much to himself than to Chris. Was this the same questions that kept on stopping him from popping the question to Kim?

"Nothing worth it is ever easy Ron. If there's one thing I've learned from my family it is that you don't commit to something knowing that you can run away from it when hardships come. You commit to something because you want to fight for it when hardships come." Ron blinked numerous times. Chris might have been only 2 years older from him but the guy was full of wisdom he never knew one that young could hold. Sometimes he feels like he was talking to someone who's older than 25. As if he was talking to his dad or anyone as old as his dad.

"I'm sorry about all that. I should have been not asking all those questions. The last thing I wanted was for me to be the reason for you to run for the hills." Ron scratched the back of his head in shame.

"Hey Ron, I'm sure you'll figure it out. We better go; I don't want to miss my own wedding."

* * *

 **There was a reason why I stated Chris ethnicity. You have to wait for that. Also, raised the hands of those people who thought that it was Ron and Kim who were getting married? Anyone? Yup, I knew it you got fooled. Anyway, review is all I'm asking for you dear readers in return so please just click the button below.**


	9. Ron's Mistake

**I do not own the show Kim possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and it's affiliation. I do not take profit in writing this story but it would be so much appreciated if I did.**

 **A/N: Hey all. Sorry I hadn't posted anything recently. I was busy pretending to be busy. Just a little heads up. I know I said that Chris would be an important factor in this chapter and I was mistaken. Initially I planned a different story but I realized this whole story is about Ron's Misfortune. Maybe I should just renamed this whole thing. What do you think?**

 **CB73: I might have not given proper justice to Monique's fashion sense at the last chapter. Anyhow I'd want to write about Ron popping the question but first I've got to think of an unfortunate thing to happen first.**

 **.923: As I replied to CB73 I would like to write about that but I have to think of any unlucky thing first before taking that challenge.**

* * *

Kim slowly opened the door of her bedroom and was surprised to see Ron sitting by her bed. Mix emotions rushed into her at the moment. There were love, sadness, joy, eagerness but top of that list was anger. The type of anger she didn't know yet at the same time know that she needed to feel.

"What are you doing here Ron? When I asked for space I meant space Ron." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I know but you asked that space 3 weeks ago Kim. If you can't forgive me now, you may never will." Ron stated while walking towards Kim and attempting to get a hold of both of her shoulders. Notice the word attempting since Kim kept on shoving his hands away from her. Like she was afraid that he would contaminate her of the foul things he has.

"Get out Ron."

"But Kim…" he attempted to hold her yet again only this time she wasn't able to shove him away because she was already starting to sob. He secured his grasp around her and pulled her in close, letting her cry in his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kim."

"Get out Ron, please I'm begging you." She whispered as she rested her forehead in his shoulder blade. She was still sobbing so hard that it made it a lot harder for Ron to follow Kim's request to get out. His hands were still placed at her back and somehow it seemed that he can't let go of her. He didn't want to let go of her.

Kim grabbed a handful of Ron's shirt which might have included some of his skin, she didn't care. She might have sensed him flinch but all she cared about at the moment was to cry it wasn't necessary that she cry in his arms though. She most preferred to cry alone in the darkness and protection of her bedroom, away from the guy she called the love of her life, the one.

A couple of minutes later, Kim had finally taken control of her tears and emotions. She removed herself from his embrace only to feel hollow and cold in return. Kim faced Ron and saw the sad, hollow man that she loved, still love. She took a few steps backwards and gulped. At that precise time, Kim realized Ron was right. If she can't forgive him now, she may never will. And if she can't, what's the point?

"Can you forgive me Kim, please?" Ron's tear duct was starting to open like a faucet. As in love as he might be with Kim, he just had to fall short on it. He didn't intended to, he didn't want to but a couple glasses of alcohol and a clouded judgment later he ended up in bed with one of his coworker. Sure she (the coworker) might have been a lesbian and sure she might have a girlfriend of her own at the moment but that didn't stop Ron from telling the truth to Kim.

OoOoOo

 _"Woah, you look like you just got hit by a bus Ronald. Oh shit, you didn't? Did you?" Ron raised an eyebrow as the same woman he had mistakenly slept with asked him. "Why did you tell her?"_

 _"Because she's my girlfriend."_

 _"I've got a girlfriend too but you don't see me telling her what happened between us."_

 _"Why wouldn't you?"_

 _"I don't want to end up like you. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"_

 _"So what I'm the only one going to suffer here?"_

 _"Look dude it's up to you if you want to have a full disclosure with your girlfriend but don't expect me to be doing the same thing. I love my girlfriend and I don't want to lose her."_

OoOoOo

"You don't know how much I want to but I can't." Kim held a breath. Ron felt like he was stabbed in the heart. The tears that he had successfully kept to himself had betrayed him and started running. Ron fell into his knees and quietly sobbed. "We have to break up."

That statement stopped Ron from crying. His 3 weeks worst case scenario had come true. After all the screw-ups he had in his life and the entire length of his friendly and romantic relationship with Kim he had finally done something that he couldn't fix.

"Do you want to? Break up I mean?" Ron asked while still kneeling. He had his attention to Kim. His face still glistening from the hot tears he had shed. "You said we have to, but do you want to? Because if you ask me I don't want to." his voice was breaking with every word he says.

"It's not a choice Ron. We have to."

* * *

 **As this story progress, it gets harder and harder to think of a misfortune. Would anyone want to suggest anything? It had to be in the realm of the reality as far as the Kim Possible universe could go. Yet I won't make any promises that I would write it. But please do leave your suggestions in the reviews. Thanks.**


	10. Ron's Abduction

**I do not own the show Kim Possible and its characters. All rights belong to Disney and it's affiliation. I do not take profit in writing this story but if I did, I'd be rich by now. (I think)**

 **A/N: Hello every single form taking up a space in this planet we call Earth. This chapter has no connection to any of the previous chapter before so be prepare. Also, this would be the last chapter for this random story. But don't worry I'm actually planning to write a continuous story about K/R. And Chris would be in it (see Chapter 8).**

 **CB73: Well time travel is so not my thing so that's a big no in coming back in time.**

 **Shadowmaster91: Because there are plenty of KP stories where Kim is the one who cheats. I mean even the most faithful person could fall into temptation.**

 **Bye Felicia: Nope, this would be the last misfortune.**

 **James Birdsong: Thank you for the compliment.**

* * *

Ron had always been terrified with a lot of things. There were plenty of them that his fingers and toes won't be enough to count them. It varies from the tiniest speck of life to the endless vast of the universe. However in the entirety of his 25 years of existence, he had never felt this level of fear. It was beyond any words he could think of the moment or perhaps any moment. Fear was enveloping him so much that he could have bet on all the nachos in the world that he would never survive whatever trouble he was really in.

He tried to take some calming breathes but soon found out that it was futile. His heart would protest, not willing to calm down. Next he tried opening his eyes. When he did, he was disappointed with more darkness. A very thick and tight clothe was preventing him to see any form of light or hope. Next he tried moving his hands. Yet he was restrained by what felt like a rope tying both his arms at his back.

"F*ck!" he cursed out loud. He needs not to be in this situation. What he needed to do was get out of this and track down his girlfriend, who was also being held captive. If only he had come with her when she had beeped him for a mission they wouldn't be in this situation. If Rufus was here or Kim, if only they were held captive together it would have been easier to escape. This time the bad guys had learned from their past mistakes.

"KIM!" he shouted with all his might. She might not hear him but it was worth the try. He tried jumping off the chair he was chained up with. With every jump attempt he could feel a part of his body tearing. He couldn't tell if it was a skin, a muscle, a joint or worse, a broken bone. Tired with all the jumping he had done, he finally settled down. God, if he knew he was going down like this he should have married Kim eons ago. He sighed deeply, as a couple of tears escape his eyes. He was really looking forward to saying 'I do' in that altar.

He just hoped that Kim was alright. He hoped that Rufus was with her. If they were maybe she's be able to find him and rescue him. After all, Kim was always the better half in their relationship. If it wasn't for her, he didn't know where he would have been right now. He couldn't explain why but there's a nagging feeling at the back of his head that this was it. He was going to die right here, right now. And to think he was in no immediate danger. Well not that he could tell for sure. For all he knows he was situated in a very isolated building full of bombs ready to explode within an hour.

He pictured Kim's smiling face in his mind. He relived those sweet moments they had shared. He tasted her lips one more time in his imagination. So this was what it felt like dying. It's sort of a bittersweet moment really. Did he even tell Kim he loved her that morning? He could only wish that he did.

He was chuckling at his misfortune when he heard a loud flick sound. In that instant, he could see a speck of bright white light at the periphery of the blindfold. Footsteps were getting closer to him. This was it. He was going to be killed. To die the same day as you were born, it was so Ron like moment.

"Before you kill me, could you relay a message to Kim Possible?" he paused for a moment but continued anyway even if his captors didn't say anything.

"Tell her that I'd been hiding a box at the drawer of my room in my parent's house. The box, it contains a ring. I don't know if she'd like it, guess I'll never know. See I've been meaning to ask her to marry me for a week now. I was just waiting for the right time. I guess the right time never came. But then maybe you shouldn't tell her. Who would want to marry a dead man anyway?" he snorted in his own demise.

He inhaled a large amount of air, getting himself ready of the inevitable of his death.

'BANG!'

He flinched at the sound and closed his eyes. He was waiting for the pain to come and register in his mind but it never came. Instead, the blindfold was lifted from his eyes and the bright white light blinded him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON!" he heard people shouted. Wait what? He abruptly opened his eyes and went to the agonizing pain of the light. He felt someone untied his hands but thought none of it for he was too busy searching for his girlfriend.

"Who are you looking for lover boy?" he looked back at the same person who was untying him.

"You planned all of this?" She nodded.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought I was going to die for sure!" He stood up from the chair he was previously tied to and stared at Kim straight in the eye.

"Were you surprised?" She asked with a wide grin as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He could never stay mad at her, can he?

He placed his own hands at her hips, pulling her closer into him. He kissed his forehead first, then each side of her cheeks before finally claiming her lips. It took several seconds and a lot of cough before the two lovers broke their lip lock.

"About time we start the party!" Monique shouted for everyone to hear. The music soon started blaring at everyone's ears.

"By the way, yes." He heard Kim whispered in his ears. She was still situated beside him, being held their by his right hand. He looked down at her in question. "Yes, I'd marry you."

Oh, he did sort of propose to her, didn't he?

"I still don't know if you'd like the ring though."

"Don't worry about it." She tiptoed and reached his lips once more. Well who would have thought that he'd be proposing to the love of his life at the same day of his birth.

* * *

 **Well it's been a great experience writing a KP story that had been revolving around Ron (most of the time). Until next story then.**

 **Oh before I go could you give me a farewell gift and leave a review? Thanks a lot.**

 **-sammie officially out-**


End file.
